


On the run I guess

by est3er



Series: Not In Control [1]
Category: Not In Control - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, On the Run, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/est3er/pseuds/est3er
Summary: I walked in, damn why can't summer just be longer.I saw Kim aka. Willow ,which it's her last name but because her dad named her after her dead mom she doesn't like it, and Zavia in the corridor waiting for me;  bickering as always.
Series: Not In Control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111301
Comments: 1





	On the run I guess

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my lovelies

I walked in those sticky grey doors , damn why can't summer just be longer.

I saw Kim aka. Willow ,which it's her last name but because her dad named her after her dead mother she doesn't want anybody to call her Kim, and Zavia in the corridor waiting for me; bickering... as always.

Zavia turned her head to me after shushing Willow "She's killing me...can I please get a smoke Lilith?" Zavia smirked knowing that would piss of Will"Stop Zavia! It's first day can't we just go to class, I have to return my assignment" said Willow looking Zavia and then at me"Can't we just have a normal day from time to time?Without detention...please?"she said which those blue eyes shining because if the lights, me and Zavia locked eyes nodding " Willow we are going to make it to class don't worry, just one, it's gonna be a big day and I really don't want Zavia to be a total bitch all day, just kidding love you Z" I winked at Zavia and took Willow by the arm dragging her to the dressing room followed by Z

A high pitched noise arrived to our ears followed by some screams"What the-"I looked at Zavia that was trying to light up a cigarets "This is a new kind of fire alarm or the Principal went crazy in is office and started fucking miss Potts"Willow looked at her with a disgusted look, the image of the old principal and his secretary doing it wasn't a really good one to see in you head

"Guys I'm serious what's going on?"I leaned closer to the door and I opened it just a tiny bit to see what was happening, the noise stopped and everyone was back to normal, I opened the door to let the other ones see"Nothing it's actually wrong apparently..."We all looked confused at first but then we just light u the cigarets before hearing Miss Potts voice through the speakers "Gooooood Morning students! We are sorry for the inconvenience but we have to postpone the entrance of the seniors and juniors, you are expected back here at 10:45, I'me sure you won't mind. Sophomores and freshmen are waited in the gym. Have a good first day everybody". We stared cheering "Yes! Best first day ever!! We don't have to do math, oh thank you Potts you are our savior" There was such a good energy in that room...I mean wouldn't you be happy if the first day was this chaotic?

"So where are we going?"said Willow balancing her glare between me and Zavia"Up the Hill?We have two hours"I suggested"I have to meet up with Kenneth In..."She said checking her watch"...Twenty-five minutes"she wasn't to happy about it.

Zavia and Kenneth had a weird relationship, toxic you might say.She was an amazing girl she had long black hair and the most amazing green eyes you could ever see, she was confident and that kind of confidence that makes you become confident by just staying with her for a few seconds, him on the other hand was a spoiled little rat face asshole that went to a stupid private school, his hobbies were bulling freshman and being rude to every single person that walked this earth, I really don't know what Zavia sees in him, she made her cry so many times; even if she wasn't herself with him anymore, he changed her.

"You have to dump that rat Z, he's an horrible person and you know it!" Willow was the youngest, she was almost 17 and the kind of person that is always calm and peaceful but when it comes to the people she loved she learned to be extremely defensive, one time I almost have to tackle her down because that idiot of Kenneth treated Zavia like shit and Willow showed up at his house with a baseball bat and almost destroyed him and his stupid red car; but apart from that she's a very sweet and responsible girl.

"I'm going to dump him don't worry.. that's why we are meeting"she was looking at the mirror while putting on some gloss, me and Willow locked eyes and smiled "YES!!! Finally, I'm so proud of you Zavia."Willow gave Z a big hug "I'll wait you in the car I have to call my dad, Lil you coming? she asked"I actually have to pee so you can go, me and Zavia will be behind you in a sec"she nodded smile and hurried out of the locker room, with her phone in hand.

"Are you really going to dump him?"a ray of hope flashed in my heart "Yes I honestly can't take more of his shit , I'm working on my self and ,also.." she was leaning closer to me"I really like someone else"my heart skipped a beat"do I know him?" I whispered, she leaned closer and put her lips on my ear "oh yes, you know her" now my heart was stopping, I had the biggest crush on Zavia since freshman year but she never said she was into girls"Oh wow, well now that we're sharing I have to tell you something Z" I took her by the arm and pulled her into one of the showers, her body was pressed against the wall and mine was on hers"I had the biggest crush on you since day one Z"we looked each others in the eyes, I leaned in and I put my lips on hers, very quickly, she pulled back, shit shit shit I'm such an idiot "I've dreamed about this you know"She smirked and pulled back in, my heart was beating so fast that I wasn't sure if I was able to see it inside my body... my hand were around her back touching every inch of that body I've dream about, hers where going around my hair, pulling my head closer to hers. Our tongues were fighting for dominance but they were dancing at the same time, almost like they didn't really care about the winner they just wanted to stay together and dance till the end of time.

"We should go, Willow is probably waiting for us"said Zavia between the kiss"You're right. But-i don't want to stop"you have to understand me, this girl was the most intelligent and amazing and honestly the hottest I've ever seen and she was kissing me , she liked me, you can't blame me about not wanting to stop.

"C'mon Lilith, let's go"She took my hand and I felt a million of butterflies flying in my stomach , the sound of her voice calling my name was just to much to handle after a kiss like that."Whatever you say Gammer" We sprinted out holding hands, with the biggest smile on our face ;directed to Willow's car. 

Once we were running in the parking lot Willow waved to let us know she was in the car"Well this is new my lovelies"she said pointing our hands"Yeah well- y-you know.."I didn't really know what she thought about all of this we never really talked about me and the fact that boys and girls, especially girls, were both living in my heart rent free,"I thought you never realized, damn five year!And I'm so not just talking about Lil, Zavia, you always had heart eyes for each others"Well I guess she was cool abut it."Next stop Rat face house for and iconic dumping moment"we giggled and Willow started the car, I stole a soft kiss from Zavia and we were on the road.


End file.
